Tech 10: Ultimatrix Unleashed/Old Writing
While the series is being rewritten, you'll still need reference to what the heck happened during it to understand some significant plot points in my other series, so until it's fully done, the original, unedited versions of the incomplete entries will be here for you to read. Be warned, though: they are stupid. ---- Splitter personalities. I was on a plane that was going to France. Paris, actually. I wasn't too thrilled about this trip. Paris wasn't exactly kid-friendly. I had been there before. The best thing there to do was to just lay down in your hotel and watch TV for kids. The next best thing is to climb the Eiffel tower. However, I woudn't reccomend it to out of shape people. By the time you get to the top of the stairs, you will be POOPED. I had to go to the bathroom. Or, at least that was my excuse. The guy next to me was snoring louder than a freight train. Actually, that guy was my dad. He has snoring problems. I was tired of listening to him snoring. I went into the lavatory. It occured to me that i hadn't checked out that one dude that got unlocked with Terrabounce. I turned the dial to the Ultimatrix to him. I was about to slam the dial down, when the plane shuddered, like some thing had landed on top of it. The shaking must have turned the dial, because when I slammed it down, I turned into something different than what I had intended. I was black and white, with three horn-things coming out of my head. The plane shook again. This was no turbulence. I tried to open the door, only to find out that I had no fingers. How was I supposed to get out? Two claws slid out of the areas where fingers would be. Oh. Retractable claws. Duh. I opened the door and ran over to the door of the airplane. Time to see what this guy could do. I jumped out. I then grabbed the bottom of the door. Flying, nope. I tried pulling myself up. Didn't work. Super strength, nope. I tried inhaling. Vacuum power, nope. It was obvious that this guy had no energy powers or anything. This guy was useless! My claws were at least holding on well. They must have friction pads on them. Good for gripping. But not for saving the day. Suddenly, a duck flew past my face. I was startled, and my claws retracted. Some kind of protection reaction I presume. I grabbed the plane, but too late. I was losing my grip. I panicked. It felt like something was making me heavier. My arms extended, like something was coming out of them. Actually, my entire front body was doing it. Suddenly, another me came out of me! He was grabbing the plane. I grabbed his legs. "Hey, me, try swinging me up over you. I may have a plan that can get us out of this." I said. "No problem." The other me said. He started swinging his legs, and soon, I was able to let go and fly into the plane. I grabbed him and pulled him up. Then, we saw the source of the shaking. Xenon's ship! It was pulling in front of the plane. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I said. "As if I wasn't" The other me said. We turned the dials of our Ultimatrix's to Calkules. We transformed. I shapeshifted into a one-man helicopter. He shapeshifted into a backpack. I extended a rotor and put him in the cabin. I flew over to Xenon's ship. We then shapeshifted back into regular form. I turned my hand into a drill and smashed through the roof, the other me following. "Alright Xenon, party's over." Xenon looked from me to the other me, confuse. "Am I seeing double, or have you unlocked a Dividron?" "Uh...the second thing." I said. "We aren't afraid of you, sushi head!" The other me said. I turned into Electrolite. The other me turned into...something else. "A Magntronianth?! With a Lightnitron?! I'm doomed." We fired beams of electricity and magnetisim at the control panel. They combined right before they hit. The ship shut down, including the engines. I zapped on out of there, and the other me used magnatisim to draw himself towards the plane quickly. We got in the plane just as Xenon's ship went crashing down through the sky. We ran back into the lavatory,(After closing the door, of course.)and turned into Splitter. Thats what I'm naming the new guy. Not creative, but it works. We combined back into one Splitter. I turned back into myself. I went back to my seat. My dad had woken up by now. "What took you so long in the bathroom?" He asked. "Oh, I was just talking with myself." I said. A very Magnetron-etic personality. I was picking up dog poop in the back yard, when all of a sudden, a red beam shot down out of nowhere and grabbed me. I was pulled up into a large alien spaceship. I looked around. All of a sudden, the floor in front of me rose. The chunk of floor that had come up had a large chair on it. The chair turned around. In it was an at leat 15 foot tall alien robot. Or at least the body was robotic. The head and the tentacles hanging off of it were completely organic. "Surprised by the robotic appearance?" It asked. "I would think so. My name is Vilgax. For your information, human, I am completely organic inside the suit. I have adopted this body while my real one regenerates. In case you are wondering, I lost my body in a fight with the past wearer of that Ultimatrix, Ben Tennyson. I cannot fight him in this body, but now that I have the Ultimatrix in my hands, I will exact my revenge!" "And just why can't you fight him, but you can fight me?" I asked. "Simple." Vilgax replied. "Ben tennyson has mastered the Ultimatrix, and one of his aliens could easily rip apart this suit, leaving me defenseless." "Oh, yeah?" I said. "If you think that you can beat me easily, you haven't met Rockoustic!" I activated the Ultimatrix and tried turning into Rockoustic. Instead, I turned into some kind of walking magnet. "Magnetron!" I yelled. I've developed the habit of naming aliens quickly and yelling their names out, so I can identify them to whoever may be watching. Vilgax looked amused. "So, this is an alien of yours? Pathetic." Vilgax leaned down, picked me up, and threw me across the room. I collected a lot of magnetic materials on me. He got up and walked over to me. "It is, as you earthlings say, as easy as taking candy from a not-yet developed life form." He leaned toward me, reaching for the Ultimatrix. His magnetic hand promptly flew apart. "What?!" He yelled. "Hmm. It appears that I have under-estimated the magnetic field of this creature." That gave me an idea. I increased my magnetic field by 100x. The ship flew apart. I started falling towards the ground. I turned into Calkules and shape-shifted into a parachute. I drifted down to the ground slowly. I shape-shifted back into regular Calkules and turned into a human. I went out front and threw the dog poop in the garbage can. The rest of my day went normally. Great. Now I had ANOTHER mad villain on my hands. Poop. Unveiling the Levithian. I was riding my bike over to the Farmers Market store in town. I had noticed lots of signs all over the place reading 'End of the world at 2:00, make peace with your familys.". I got to the farmers market. On it's usually advertisement-filled electronic sign, the words were flashing the same thing as on the signs. I turned right around and pedaled back home. I checked the news channel on the Wii. It was true! An asteroid was going to crash into Earth, there was no chance of evacuation, and no way to deflect it. The world really WAS going to end at 2:00, and we couldn't stop it! I tried coming up with a plan. Psikick-No, telekinetic abilities are powerful, but not powerful enough to stop something like that. Vaceuoom-No. Inhaling the asteroid would just give the exact same results. Overtide-Water jets would just evaporate.Destramonium-Strong, but not strong enough to pull that kind of feat off. Airthrower-Wouldn't do much with air. Electolite-The asteroid would be too conductive. Calkules-Don't know what I could shape-shift into that could stop an asteroid. Frozen flame-Too insane. I would probably end up trying to eat the asteroid. Cellulite-Asteroids aren't organic. Rockoustic-Could easily destroy it, but might accedentily send some fragments toward the Earth, causing major damage, if not total destruction. None of my extra aliens would work either. It was hopeless. I checked where it was landing. Another shocker. It would hit right here in Lavernik! I checked the time. It was 1:55. I went outside. I could now hear the rumble and see the space rock casting an eerie green light on the ground. I yelled at the sky. I knew it was futile, possibly even juvenile, but I did it anyways. "Why?! Why give me all this power if I can't even save my own planet?!" By then, I had made up my mind. I would go Heatjet and try and buy a little more time before the end of the world. I activated the Ultimatrix, turned the dial to Heatjet, and pressed down. All of a sudden, I turned black and green, but kept my blue eyes. I started growing, my body changing shape, twisting and growing, until I had completed the transformation. I was huge! As tall as a..."Levithian!" I yelled. I looked at the asteroid. It was right in front of my face, but looked as small as a marble. I easily plucked it out of the air, an astonishing feat on human scale, considering the asteroid weighed over 100,000 tons and was the size of Lavernik itself. I looked around, and saw Antarctica. Inkept looking around, and found that I could see other continents as well. My range of vision kept expanding, and I realized that I was growing. I glanced down at the asteroid I was holding, now the size of a crumb to me. I saw energy feeding off the asteroid into me, causing me grow. I flung the asteroid into space, towards the sun, where it would be incinerated. I turned back to human and went in the house. That was one guy that I would have to remember! Chiller-ing out I was getting out of bed, when I accedentily fell and twisted my leg around. I prepared for the shock and pain, but I felt...nothing. My leg kept flopping around like a limp bag until I worked up the courage to try and straighten it. I didn't feel anything. I stiffened my leg and waddled down the stairs, trying to keep it straight. "Tek." My mom said. "Why are you walking wround like that?" "I wringed my leg around backwards but I straightened it out so now it's fine , but I have to keep it straight or it flops around weirdly." I said. "See, look." "Doesn't that hurt?!" "No." "We need to get you to a doctor right away!" "Okay." We went to the Instacare and went into the doctors office. The docter came in. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked. "I twisted my leg around backwards, and I suspect that I may be turning blue." I said calmly. "You are. It may be that somehow your nervous system shut down. This is serious. We need to start it back up or you die." "Well, can't say you're not to the point." "I need to take a blood sample, to see what caused this. I can only help if I know what to help for." He got out a needle. Normally, I would be a bit nervous, but I felt no emotion at all. I glanced at the Ultimatrix. Or where it had been. It wasn't on my wrist anymore! The docter took the blood sample, but it didn't hurt. I looked at the needle. It had bright-blue blood in it. Not human blood, that was for sure. Then I realized what was happening. I was extremely slowly going alien. "Strange" Said the doctor. "Very strange. This blood has only 4% human DNA. It shouldn't even be able to support human life! I don't know what to do. I think you should go home and rest. Call me if it gets any worse." So we drove home, me with a cast on my leg to keep it on properly. I decided to take a nap, get some sleep. I woke up at night. I thought I smelled smoke. I went to the front window upstairs,(I live in the upstairs bedroom.)and looked outside. My entire family, except for me was across the street. I went downstairs and checked in the kitchen. Yoikes! There was a fire in the kitchen. I looked at my now diamond-shaped chest. The Ultimatrix symbol was on it. Hold on, backspace there a moment, diamond-shaped chest? I looked at myself. I was blue and white, with a couple of stealth wings on my back. I looked at the fire. I reached out a hand towards it. A beam of ice came out of my hand and froze the flames solid. I was a real..."Chiller!" I turned back into myself and walked outside. "Hey, what is everyone doing standing around out here?" I said. "There are some cool flame-shaped ice sculptures inside. Come on in!" High-Technius warfare. I was walking home from Scouts one evening when I got stopped by the only being more dispciable than Vilgax and Xenon combined. Conner. "Hey, Techno-head, stop right there. Give me that little book you have there." He yanked my Scout book out of my hands. "Would be a shame if someone ripped it all up." "Now listen." I said. "You try and tear anything up, I'm going to make sure that you are on the recieving end of an extraterrestrial water hose." "I'd like to see you try, wimp." "I'd like to see you get a better grade than an F- - - sometime in your life." Suddenly, the Ultimatrix started beeping and spinning. There was a flash of blinding green light, and KABAAM! The Ultimatrix was gone, and standing in front of me, was a Galvanic Mechomorph. Conner stepped out from behind the Mechomorph. "Huh? What? Where?" It said. It looked down at me. "Ah, the latest being to bear me. My name is Alvono Chromat, better known as the Ultimatrix." "I thought the Ultimatrix was just a device, not a living thing." I said. "It is both of the things mentioned." Alvono said. He picked up something that looked like an electronic skeleton of the Ultimatrix. "This is the device I merge to to become the Ultimatrix. All it does is transfer DNA. My upgrading it is what makes the rest happen. I was chosen by Azmuth himself to do this task. The Omnitrix, which came before, was made using impure Galvanic Mechomorph DNA and a similar skeletal structure. However, it proved not reliable or useful enough, so Azmuth chose to use an actual Mechomorph. I remain dormant in the Ultimatrix most of the time, only doing anything when it is activated. I control everything, and so decided to make sure that this time around, only someone mature enough to use the powers correctly could use them. Of course, you're probably wondering why I was chosen and not another Mechomorph. Simple. I have a mutant gene that makes me much stronger and more powerful than other Mechomorphs. According to Azmuth, if this gene runs through enough Mechomorphs, the species will change shape, color, and power levels, perhaps even gaining more. That reminds me..." Alvono merged back with the skeletal structure. The Ultimatrix started to change shape and color. Soon, it had become something much more electronic looking. I put it on and a new hologram popped up. It looked like the result of what the gene would do to the Mechomorph species. Conner dropped my book and ran off, yelling "Freak!" I picked it up, and then guess which crabby crab took that moment to show up? If you can't figure it out, read the rest of my computer journal on this page to find out. Yup, Xenon, in all his crabbyness. "Hand over the Ultimtrix or I shall-hey, did that thing reformatt again? Cool. As I was saying, gimme or else." "I don't think so." I slammed down the dial. First thing I noticed was my extra arms. And my extra pair of legs. And being 12 feet tall. "Technius!" I yelled. Xenon grabbed a blaster and aimed it at me. I shot a data stream at it, overloading it's electronic system and disabling it. "Oh, crab legs." Xenon said. I proceded to throw him in his ship, then make the ship malfunction and fly into space. I then transformed back into a human and kept walking. I passed a guy dressed weird ,and he yelled "THIS, IS, SPARTA!" "No, this is Lavernik. Sparta is over the atlantic." I said. "Oops. Sorry." He walked off, yelling "TO, THE, AIRPORT!" I then went home without anymore trouble. Beyond the time-space barrier. I was sitting down, reading a book, when the Ultimatrix started beeping. I ignored it. It often came up with false alarms.(Such as when a baby starts to cry in Zimbabwe. Not exactly alien hero buiness.) It started beeping louder and faster. I still ignored it. It beeped so fast I thought it would explode. "What is it this time, Alvono?" I asked "Oh, nothing, nothing. Just a breakdown of the entire time-space continuity!" Alvono yelled. "Where's the origin of the problem?" "In some region called 'Sector X'. It's impossible to get through the time-space wall there, but it somehow got broken down. Now anything that can travel through space or time can reach it. I heard it used to be the area of some planet called 'Earth'. Weird name for a planet." I froze. Used to be? Sector X? "Alvono..." I said slowly. "You do realize that the only planet humans live on is Earth, right?" "But that means...I have no idea how anything like this is even possible. It defys every law of time and space! I think. Well, let's go there now." "Say what?" The Ultimatrix started to glow. The world shimmered around me, becoming nothing but a swirl of silver flashes. And then we arrived at our destination, and a very different sight greeted my eyes. I saw before me a landscape of rock and crystal, this area more rock, but in areas in the horizon, more crystal. "Alvono, I don't think we're in Lavernik anymore." "I found two suitable forms for this planet. Crystalean and Rockoustic. Apparently, they are both from this planet." I turned into Rockoustic, just to be safe. Good thing I did, too. Next thing I knew, I was sent flying by an extremely hard and actually painful blow to my my back. I was surprised because nothing in any universe could harm this form. I got up and looked at the thing that had attacked me. It looked like a tiger...except made of the rock Rockoustic was made of! I didn't want to harm this weird thing, but I didn't want to get killed by it either. So I simply fired a sonic burst that was disturbing to the tiger and it ran off. "Remember, Tech, we're beyond the time-space barrier." Alvono said. "Anything could be here." I heard footsteps behind me. I whirled around and saw a member of Rockoustic's species, apparently old, and, if a living being could project an air of leadership, it would be this being. It was also about half a foot taller than me. "Hello, young one." He said.(It was obviously a 'he') "Why do venture out beyond the safety of the city?" "Um..." I said. "What city?" "The city over these hills. It is, after all, the only one of ours on this planet." "I haven't heard of any city. I'm not from around here. And I'm not really a...whatever this species is. I'm a tranformed human. I'll show you." I transformed back. He stared at me like I was some long-lost thing out of history. "Yeah, I know." I said. "It's pretty weird." "It's not that." He said. "It's just...we used to be humans. You are an example of our history." I almost fainted with shock. These aliens were what humans were going to become? But how'd the get to this planet from the Earth? I asked him. "Your question is brimming with assumed knowledge. This is the Earth." He said."We became fused with the hardest organic materials on Earth somehow when the apocalypse came from a meteor. Some were fused with rock, others with crystal. The rest of the pure humans died off. We renamed ourselves Metamenteous sapiens for those who had been fused with rock, and Carbo sapiens for those that had been fused with crystal." My mind overloaded. This was impossible, yet at the same time, real! "Why are you so peaceful that you can hardly throw a punch to defend yourselves?" I asked. "Invulnerability came at a price. However, our species can still be injured by the predators lurking, so we did not completely lose our ability to fight." "Woah. By the way, my name is Tek. Tek No Logecal, and this thing on my wrist is Alvono. Yeah, he's a living piece of technology." "And my name is Irano E. Logecal." I was, yet again, shocked. "You have the same last name as me." "Of course I do. I was shocked also, but a face of rock does not allow for varied showing of emotions. My great-great grandfather was Tek No Logecal. In other words, you." "You mean...hold on. What happened to me so that I couldn't stop the acopalypse?" "You were killed in battle with an evil alien called Vilgax." I nearly fainted again. "I've met Vilgax before. And he is nasty." I said. "Anyways, since it hasn't happened yet, I still have a chance to prevent it from happening. Still, the matter at hand is that the time-space barrier between acopalypse Earth and present time Earth is collapsing and I don't know what to do about it." "Do you have an electric alien?" He asked. "Yeah, Electrolite. Why?" "Because if you run a large enough electric charge through the iron core of the Earth..." "The resulting energy would make an electromagnetic field strong enough to seal the barrier! Thanks for the advice!" I turned into Electrolite and soared up into space. Once I was up there, I zoomed towards the present day Earth. Halfway there, I turned and fired the largest amount of electric energy at the apocalypse Earth's core. A visible field of energy rebounded from the core and sealed the barrier. I zoomed towards Earth. Half an hour later, I was sitting in my room, pondering what to do to make it so the apocalypse would never happen... Magnet Vs wild. I was down in the gorge, testing my alien powers. I was in Magnetron form and was about to test how much control over my powers I had. "Ready, Alvono?" I asked. "I was born-made-whatever. Ready-" In one swift movement, I brought the two magnetic fields together and combined them. There was a huge explosion, and all sorts of metal objects came rushing at the field. "Uh, Alvono, just how big did you make those practice magnetic fields?" "What are you talking about? You reacted before I could even make the fields!" "Then what are the two fields that I pulled together?" Alvono(AKA the Ultimatrix) started beeping. When he stopped, he informed me that the north pole was now here. "And the south pole?" "Also here." "This is bad, isn't it?" "Oh, no, of course it's not bad. Unless, of course, you consider the magnetic equivelant of two suns concentrated into an area the size of a beach ball bad. Other than that, there is nothing anyone should worry about. WHAT DO YOU THINK DOOFUS?! OF COURSE THIS IS BAD!!" I turned into Rockoustic, approaching the field carefully. As soon as I got within 5 feet of it, however, I fell to the ground, completely paralyzed. "Um, Alvono, mind telling me why I can't move?" "Because your brain is being completely frozen in the muscle controlling portion by the magnetic field which prevents the firing of electric signals-" "Alvono, if my brain was working properly right now, I could understand you, but as things are, translate that into non-complex talk please." "You brain blocked by magnet field." I just lay on the ground, unable to move, when I had an idea, surprising, considering the circumstances. "Alvono." I said. "Switch me back to Magnetron." "How would that help? No way." "I don't have time to argue. Command function overide 10. Turn me back to Magnetron." "I hate you." I turned into Magnetron, and suddenly went flying towrds the field. Since Magnetron's default polarity was positive, I figured that as soon as I reversed his polarity, I would fall off the field and be able to stop it. Somehow. Turns out, it didn't happen like that. As soon as I reversed my polarity, I went flying in the oppisite direction until I hit the side of the gorge. "Ow." I said. "Good thing I wasn't facing up, otherwise I'd be soaring off into space right now." I realized something. If I could use that much control-I pointed my arms at the field and sent beams of positrons at the field. Using the beams, I separated the two halves of the field and threw them, as hard as I could, in oppisite directions. Later, I used a compass to check. Yep, the fields had gone to their correct positions again. As for all the missing pots and pans that mysteriously turned up at the poles, I decided not to let on to anything. Aggregor-ating some new aliens I was outside, making some snowballs. If my sister stepped out the door, WHAMMO! As it turned out, my sister coming out wasn't the next being to come out. Some kind of human-looking alien with horns teleporting down was. "Uh, Alvono, who's that?" "My guess would be Aggregor, probably coming to try and absorb the DNA of all your aliens." "Say WHAT?!" "Yeah, he needs the powers to take over reality or something like that." "Oh, yeah? Well, I'm going to stop him by trapping him between a Vaceuoom and a hard place!" I turned the dial of the Ultimatrix, and selected Vaceuoom. I slammed the dial down. "NUclES!" I shouted. "Oh, come on. Seriously? This guy is useless! He's just a big heater." I faced Aggregor, and let out a radiation blast at him. Interestingly, I had an unlimited supply of energy. "On the other hand..." I must have lost track of Aggregor, because next thing I knew, he had grabbed the Ultimatrix dial through the attack, and all of a sudden, the Ultimatrix went crazy. There was a green blast, and it threw Aggregor back. Unfortunatly, it was too late. He had become an almagation of my aliens that had been unlocked so far. I then transformed into something totally new. "Luminferus!" I yelled out. I shot a blast of light at Aggregor. He simply shrugged it off. Rockoustic's invulnerability. Crud. I turned the dial, looking for that one alien I hadn't used yet, Misticon. Then again, I had manually locked it. Double crud. I turned the dial to a darker version of Luminferus. I pressed the dial down. As it turned out, the only different thing was the color, and the strange impulse to punch myself. "Umbra!" I yelled. Aggregor rushed at me, his hands circled with electric energy. Considering this proper motivation, I fired an antimatter blast at him. He exploded. And then reformed. Even though antimatter cancels out matter, he had Cellulyte's ability to reform himself at a subquarkic and maybe even smaller scale. He then launched an exploding rock spike attack. Let's just say I had to repair the walls, and erase my family's memory of an alien flying through one wall, and out the other. I turned the dial, and tried one last new form. "Quetzadactyl!" I flew over to Aggregor, eyed him for a moment, and then...ate him. I couldn't help it. This alien form had an overwhelming desire to eat. i must've shrunk him, because he went down smoothly enough. I felt alien DNA surge through my body, towards the Ultimatrix. I spat out Aggregor inside his ship. He was unconcious, so I took the liberty of setting his ship to the Null void, and then distintegrating. I changed back to human and went back inside. And smacked my sister with snowballs I took inside too. Villains, Blyte, and all that jazz I was outside, enjoying some fresh air, when I suddenly got beamed aboard a giant spaceship. I looked around and spotted the robotic body of Vilgax. Sheesh, don't Villains even take the holidays off? "Squidhead, is that your face, or did an octopus try and eat you?" I said. "Youwon't be so smug once I rip your Ultimatrix off of you, even if I have to cut your arm off to do it!" He replied. "Woah, calm down. You know what you need to do?" "What?" Vilgax asked, as I turned the dial of the Ultimatrix behind my back. I slammed the dial down as I talked. "You need to...Chiller!" "Ha! That form won't save you! Any last words?" "Just two...chill out!" I then took aim and froze him solid. "That won't hold him back for long, you know." Said Alvono. "I know. That's why I need you to turn me into Splitter." "Why?" "I have a plan." "Fine. But it better save our skins! Well...your skin, my outer frame, whatever." Alvono turned me back into Splitter, and I multiplied into two. We then both turned into Rockoustic. At that moment, Vilgax shattered the ice surrounding him and advanced towards us. "Ha! You lose, Vilggy!" I said. "You can't hurt us as Rockoustic!" "No." He said. "But my antimatter cannon can destroy you completely." I turned to the other me and nodded. We each turned into Umbra...well, that was the plan, but unfortunatly, my clone became Luminferus. Suddenly, I had an idea. I used morse code to flash the signal to him on the ultimatrix. He nodded. "Unite..." I said, rushing towards my clone. We both evaporated, combined, and reformed. "...And Strike!" I looked down at myself. A combination of both aliens, I was double the size, double the spikes, double the power! I was... "Blyte!" Vilgax just launched the antimatter cannon, after looking shocked for a minute. I simply grabbed the beam of antimatter and threw it towards Vilgax. He dodged, but the wall he was standing in front of exploded into nothing. I looked through the hole, and said: "It looks like we're going in circles. Spirals, really. I had a dream about a spiral once, actually. It was big and made of stone, and it twisted down and down and down and ended in monsters. Whoever built it had no decorating sense at all." Vilgax tried to attack me, but I trapped him in a bubble of shadow energy and kept on talking and asking questions. Quite some time later... "...And you still haven't answered any of my one hundred ten questions, or my follow ups." Vilgax must have been pretty annoyed, because after that phrase, he broke out of the shadow bubble and pressed a button, revealing an entire army's worth number of guns. "Quite a collection. I prefer seashells my self. Sometimes leaves. And the heads of my enemies, but those take up so much space." Vilgax took a particularly big gun and aimed it at me. "And it's time for me to go. Toodle-oo!" I jumped out the hole that used ot be a wall. I hit the ground at about 120 MPH, but I barely got a scratch. "Um, Tech?" Said Alvono. "You might want to turn back now. If you stay in this form too long, you'll crumble apart!" "If a woodchuck would chuck wood it could chuck wood, that is, if it wanted to, a woodchuck could chuck wood if it would. Duh, the answer is yes, turn me back into a human!" "Oookay." There was a green flash, and I was back to being a regular, completely sane, human being. "Tech, what about Vilgax? He'll be back to chasing you at any moment!" "I don't think so. I left him a little present." "Huh?" I then watched as Vilgax's ship blew up into nothingness, and heard Vilgax from far off, saying: "Curse you, Tek No Logicaallll..." "Ultra Bomb." Said Alvono. "Nice." I went inside my house. That combiner was cool, but I prefer staying a sane super powered hero. Tech 10 VS Igneoux, Part 1 I was at the park, just walking around, minding my own buisness. I was the only one around. After all, no one else wanted to be out in this rain. Suddenly, a small, dome-shaped thing fell out of the sky and landed right in front of me. It was off when it landed, then started to glow a bright red. It stayed lit up for a minute, then faded. Then it started doing the cycle all over again. I held the Ultimatrix up to it. "Alvono?" I asked. "What is that? The Ultimatrix did a quick scan. "Whatever it is, it doesn't have DNA." Mumbled Alvono. "Reactivate me when something interesting happens." "Alvono!" Too late. Alvono had already deactivated, leaving me with a non-intelligent device. I turned the dial to Frozen Flame. I hated to do this, but I had to, otherwise Alvono would be 'asleep' while I possibly got disintegrated or something. I hate this transformation. I hate it even more than Fearoid. While Fearoid is creepy, being just a ball that can make himself a body and control emotions, Frozen Flame is insane. When I say insane, I mean having absolutely no remnant of any cognition or saneness. Absolutely, unquestionably insane, even more so than Blyte. Oh well, I had to. I slammed the dial down. I felt my mind twist, tangle, double knot, and lose some of it's matter while gaining more in different places. I guess the disappearing of brain were the parts that keep people sane, and the gained gray matter goes to the parts that keep the body in check. That's the thing. Most of the time, I can feel myself transform. It's very uncomfortable. Oh, don't get me wrong, it doesn't hurt at all, it's just uncomfortable to feel your body twisting, shrinking, growing, hardening, excetera, excetera. Well, the transformation ended, and I was- "Frozen Flame! Oooh, I think I just interuppted myself." "YYEEEOOUUCH!!" Yelled Alvono. "Hey! You know I have to manually change temperature to suit the conditions!" "Yes, I do. I never noticed that before. Or maybe I did, I'm just too smart to remember it!" I started skipping in circles., singing: "Pie, pie, pie, pie, blueberry, strawberry, banana!" Okay, that did it. Out of that form I go. I pressed the dial, turning back into a human. "Okay, Alvono. You're awake." I said. "Now, identification protocol 198." "198? Emergency status? Okay, fine. That is a Metamentium life drainage bomb. It drains the life force out of it's target into the user. It flashes like that when it's ready, just waiting for the signal. Oh, and one more thing." "What?" "RRRUUUUNN!" I ran out of that park so fast, you'd think all of hell itself was after me. There was an explosion, accompanied by an increase in light. I went back to where the Metamentium bomb was. When it landed, there had been grass. Now, with in a hundred foot radius, it was all just dust. "Um, Alvono, a question. Aren't the Metamentious Rockoustic's species? You know, the rock merged DNA Humans?" "Yes." "And aren't they all trapped beyond the time-space barrier?" "No." I stared at him in shock. He sighed and continued. "When the meteor struck Earth, you humans had just developed the technology to move large masses of people into space. Most of the Metamentious and Carbosapiens stayed behind, refusing to leave the planet your entire species had worked so hard to claim and preserve, hoping to one day restore the Earth to it's former, almost perfect state, as planets go. The rest struck out on the space barges, hoping to make new lives for themselves elsewhere in the galaxy. In time, unfortunatly, the meteor had another, most unpleasant side effect. It sent the Earth in one drection at such a large speed, it eventually broke through the time-space barrier, never to be seen again by anyone except me and you. The Metamentians and Carbosapiens aren't very well known, being reclusive, more willing to stay back and observe than act. This happened over a hundred thousand years ago, when the Earth got stuck beyond the barrier. A side effect of this was the merging of our timelines. The Metamentians and Carbosapiens have a lot of time on their hands, and so have created the most amazing devices that could be created by a species without super intelligence. Including the one that almost got you just now." All of a sudden, I heard a tiny whirr. I turned around and saw...a Metamentious in black armor riding a hoverboard?! I also saw more of those Metamentium whats-its attached to his armor. "Why, hello there." He said. "I am Igneoux. You are Tek No Logical, the failure who couldn't save our planet. I have been behind you listening to your interesting device there talk. I turned the silencer on the hoverboard off for a moment to gain your attention. I am a bounty hunter. Some guy named Vilgax hired me. Apparently, no one else took the job. Probably because I'm the only one invulnerable outside of my Earth. He hired me to kill you. It doesn't hurt that I hvae a grudge on you for failing, even though you had the power not to." "That wasn't this me!" I argued. "That was another, weaker me! Besides, how did Vilgax even finish me off anyways?" "I see. You're stalling, but you genuinly want to know. Very well. You were killed by him when he teleported you up to his ship and blasted you with an antimatter cannon. When I told him, he made a face like he was going to be sick." In spite of it all, I couldn't help but laugh. "He looked sick because that already happened, but in my reality, it failed, and I blew him up all the way to Vilgaxia with an Ultra Antimatter Bomb! So I didn't fail in this reality." "You know what?" He said. "You're right. I shouldn't have a grudge against this you. And I don't anymore." He stepped forward, took off a spike, and shifted it into a sword. "I've still been hired to kill you, though." Tech 10 VS Igneoux Part 2 After hearing this alarming news, I turned into something bigger than Rockoustic. Actually, bigger than any other living organism. "Levithian!" As things go, the bigger it is, the stronger it is, the more durable it is, usually wins the fight. Apparently, strength outweighs size big-time. I found this out when I was at the tallest I could go as Levithian and Igneoux picked me up, whirled me around, and threw me towards the moon. I wouldv'e been on the moon had it not been for Levithian's ability to absorb energy and use it as he wants. I used the energy absorbed to rocket back to the park on Earth. Igneoux was standing there, looking bored. He yawned and said "What took you so long?" "What took me so long is that you threw me at the moon, at a speed of about a thousand miles per hour! That's what took so long!" "Listen, kid, if you can't fight any better than that, why do I even bother with fighting you? I could just use super glue to stick an MLDB on you." "You still use super glue?" "It's been counted as one of the stickiest substances in the universe, of course we still use it. And duct tape, too, that's extremely useful." "All right, playtime's over. Time to go absolutely invincible." I turned the dial on the Ultimatrix and pressed down. I turned into Crystalean and went Buckminsterfullerene form.(ultra compressed carbon, harder than diamond, but has pretty much no other properties) I ran up to Igneoux, and punched him. His armor got a small dent in it. Not good. His armor was almost invincible, and he was fully invincible. He retaliated by giving me a light tap. As I was soaring through the air, I turned into Rockoustic. "It appears," I said. "That we are at somewhat of a stalemate." "Wrong." Igneoux said. "I have more experience. And even if I didn't, I'm full grown, while you're just eleven. Sure, Metamentians outwardly almost stop growing when they are ten, but the adults are stronger, faster, and more durable." "Can you fly faster than young ones, too?" "Flight? We can't fly. We don't have any wings. What are you talking about?" I grinned and started rubbing my ankle spikes together. I turned them downwards and started rubbing even harder. There were sparks flying from the spikes, eventually turning into so many sparks at once, it created a blanket of heat beneath me, rocketing me upwards. This all happened in a couple of seconds, so Igneoux couldn't see what I was doing to make myself fly. All he saw was a flame-like cloud of sparks. And me rocketing towards him at 120 mph. Houston, we have made contact. And sent the bounty hunter flying. This temporarily gave me time to think before he could recover. He was obviously outpowering me. He was older. So I transformed into the only form I knew could stop him in his tracks. My worst form. Fearoid. I didn't speak. I just hovered, pondering how to keep this form in control. I wish I had a body. That would make this a lot easier. All of a sudden, tendrils of fear drifted all around me. I realized I was doing this. I didn't know what was happening. It was some kind of ancient species survival instinct. I felt a tingling sensation. I gained limbal movement. Wait...limbs? I opened my eyes. I was only seeing out of two. I had two arms and two legs. Was I human again? I looked down at myself. Fearoid had created a body, and the orb was the center. Now, time to tango. Igneoux got up and looked at me, surprised. Or at least, he sounded surprised. He was wearing a helmet, so it's impossible to tell. "I didn't know Metamentians could fly. Or that Emotispecters could form bodys. It makes sense, though. Now, prepare to have the life drained out of you." "I don't think so." I replied. "In fact, I think that you are going to back off." I fired a tendril of fear energy at him. He dodged out of the way and it hit the tree instead, causing it to wither. Interesting. "Alright, Tech, no more fooling around." Igneoux said. He took a MLDB off of his armor, spread super glue on it, and flung it at me. It attached to my arm, and he flew off, yelling "If this doesn't work, I will be back, but next time, I'll take extra precautions!" I tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't budge. I tried prying it off my arm, but that didn't work either. I had an idea. It might not work, but it was my only shot. I transformed into Cellulyte and dispersed my atoms. As hoped, the MLDB fell off, and I turned into Quetzadactyl. I started flying home. A minute later, I heard the MLDB go off. I veered towards the gorge. "Hey, Alvono, I have a question." "Go ahead, what is it?" "Why was I able to transform into Fearoid and control him this time?" "Two things: One, you're more experienced now. And two, the Emotispecters are a race that are programmed to conquer. Whether it be a country, a planet, or just a chocolate bar, they can't help it. They are made to conquer. Now, the second reason you were able to control him is that you both had the same basic goal in mind; defeat him and conquer the right of survival. And I have a question. Why are we taking the scenic route?" "Well, I figure I'm going to quit hero buisness. I turned twelve like a month ago, but obviously Igneoux doesn't know that. It's been a great year, but now that I'm growing older, I'll have too many distractions in life. I can't be a hero while being a regular person." "But what'll happen to me?" "Well, even though you are extremely annoying, you're worth keeping." "So it's a happy ending for everybody then, huh?" "I guess it is, Alvono." I said as I swooped through the gorge. "I guess it is." The end. Notes * Okay, so it's not entirely unedited. I did remove something called the 'Bio-Alien Trilogy' because, well, even by my old standards they were terrible, not to mention completely inconsequential to anything at all. * The biggest thing that bugs me about the original series, aside from everything in general, is this: WHO. WAS. THE COWHERDER. WHO WAS HE AND WHAT WAS HIS POINT IN EXISTING AT ALL. ** WHAT. Category:Tech 10 Category:Earth-83